


Something Ain't Right Here

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Developing Friendships, Drug Addict Sherlock, Drug Addiction, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Male Friendship, Matchmaker Sherlock, Matchmaking, Pre-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sherlock is introduced to Molly Hooper in a rather weird situation.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Something Ain't Right Here

Sherlock Holmes meets Molly Hooper in a very… turbulent time in his life. He is a “recovering” cocaine addict—only so because his goddamn brother decided to get his grubby fingers in his life _again_.And because of that, and so much more, he has learned to depend on people as little as possible: because the ones who you get close to, who aren’t complete asses or idiots…even they will let you down in the end.

After he solves a case for D.I. Lestrade—the buffoon; though if he was on his list, Sherlock doesn’t think he’d be in with the asses or idiots…he’s fairly competent for a policeman…and best of all, he knows when to take his advice…but annoyingly, he seems to be fairly worried about his “wellbeing”—like Mycroft (God no!). Anyway, after he solves a case for this guy, Lestrade takes him to see the morgue. And for once, he lets the older man show him something…because, as the DI said cheerfully as he leads him down the many stairs to the long hallway, if he’s gonna work for—with, Sherlock corrects him brazenly—them, he’s gonna have to know where the murder victims are, right?

Sherlock sighs.

“Molly? You here?” Lestrade calls, walking smoothly into the lab of the morgue. He motions for Sherlock to follow, and he does, in mild interest.

“Oh!” a woman’s voice says amidst the microscopes and whatnot. “Greg! I didn’t expect you—I mean, I’m not working on anything in particular for your division…”

“Aw, you know my division, Molly,” Lestrade says, but something’s changed in his voice; Sherlock glances at him in mid annoyance, and is the older man…grinning…? “It’s everything.” Can’t be, Sherlock grumbled to himself, though silently. “Anyway, its not that this time. I have someone I want you to meet. Molly, meet Sherlock Holmes. He’s gonna be working for—sorry, _with_ us for a bit on cases. Ruddy brilliant.” Despite himself, Sherlock feels a little nice at Lestrade’s compliment…though only a little. “Sherlock, Molly works here at St. Bart’s in the morgue—but er, you’ve probably already gathered that.” 

Molly steps out into view…and promptly drops the files she was holding. Sherlock can only think, lucky it wasn’t a microscope. While he stands there studying her, Lestrade bends and helps her pick them up.

“Thank you, Greg—sorry, I—“

“No problem, Molly,” Lestrade says cheerfully, and he steps back, knowing what’s coming between Sherlock and the young pathologist.

Sherlock lets all about this “Molly Hooper” race around his head. She was shy, quiet; liked cats; had one of her own (a tabby by the looks of the hairs on her sweater); rather homey; not used to going out, again obvious from her clothes; middleclass; right-handed; ailing father…

Unattached. He stiffens a little. She was also his age, or close to it (he was twenty-one, by the way).Was Lestrade playing “Matchmaker”? By the downhill-ness of his marriage, he really should be working on his _own_ private life…! 

“Oh, Mr. Holmes, it really is a pleasure—Greg speaks very—“

“Sherlock is fine.” Sherlock says bluntly.

“Oh.” She blinks, but then she smiles again. “Well, I’m so sorry, but I really have to get back to work…”

Thank God for small miracles, Sherlock thinks to himself, smirking.

“Quite all right, Molly,” Lestrade makes up for Sherlock’s coldness with his own friendliness. “I’m sure we’ll be seeing you again—Sherlock, when he’s working with you..”

“I’m looking forward to it.” She gives a shy smile to Sherlock; he doesn’t return it. She looks intimidated (finally…!). Then he sweeps out of the lab without another word.

As he’s walking down the hallway, he hears Lestrade say one last thing to Molly. Then he slows to let the DI catch up with him. 

“I don’t appreciate that.”

* * *

“…I don’t appreciate that.”

“What, Sherlock?” Lestrade grunts, half in exasperation, and half out of breath from his jog down the hall. Sherlock rolls his eyes and sneers.

“Being thrown at her, Lestrade. Watching you play matchmaker.”

“Oh bloody—Sherlock, you want to work with me, right? With Scotland Yard? Showing us how we’re all ruddy incompetent fools?”

He sighed. “Yes, of course—I mean, someone has to show you—but—“

“Then—just now at the beginning—let me introduce people that I think would be influential—for _work_ , I mean.” He huffs.

“Work.”

“Yep.”

“And you’re sure you didn’t have any ulterior motives?” Lestrade hesitates, and Sherlock smirks. “Just admit it, Lestrade—it’ll save you, at least, a bunch of time.”

The older man sighes. “All right. Sherlock, you’re just a kid! You deserve to be happy, to be with someone—“

“Like you?” Sherlock sneers quietly.

“Oy, this isn’t about me.” Lestrade says a little too quickly. “The point is, Molly’s a nice girl, and she deserves to be happy and with someone like you—“

“…If she deserves to be happy, Greg,” Sherlock says very softly. “Then why aren’t you with her?”

“I-I-what?” Lestrade sputters, looking flustered.

“You know what I said.”

“Sherlock, I’m _married._ And I, at least, am not one to cheat on my wife.”

“Exactly. Not happily married. Why don’t you just get a—“

“Okay, enough. This is aggravating. Molly doesn’t even like me!”

“Maybe she does… Have you ever asked her…?”

“No—were you blind to the way she looked at you just now?”

“I’m asexual.”

“What’s that?”

“I don’t have sexual attraction towards other people, no matter what gender or who they are.”

“Oh, cause some people thought you were…”

“I know.”

“Okay. Can we go now, your highness? I left Donovan in charge…”

“God, we need to get back then.” They both start to walk out of the Morgue, when Sherlock glances one last time at his companion.

“Lestrade…”

“That was a one time thing you called me by my first name, huh?”

“Yes.” He says bluntly, making him smirk. “Really though…do you have feelings for Miss Hooper?”

He…doesn’t answer.


End file.
